Automobile theft in the USA has attained a notorious one-a-minute rate of occurance, which frequency has many owners resorting to all manner of expensive security apparatus in order to dissuade the would-be auto-thief from making their particular vehicle from becoming just another statistic of memory. This invention thus relates to such security devices which may serve to physically immobilize the vehicle, and in particular relates to appliances which may be readily attached to the wheel/tire aggregation so as to effectively check ability of the tire to rotate a full 360-degrees. Not only successful in defeating drive-ability, this `wheel-chock` is a device which virtually eliminates any cost of initial professional installation upon purchase, and also easily stows away in the vehicle-trunk or underseat until secure parking installation is desired. Likewise, the wheel-chock is generally useful for most any wheeled-vehicle such as a motorcar, motorcycle, and 1t. aircraft where conventional `wheel-chocks` are already commonly employed. Presently, the inventor is proceeding to produce this invention through instrumentality of the AutoAnchor.sub..TM. Security-lock Mfg.& Mkt. Co of San Diego; and at least two versions of the device are to be made available in both standard and commercial (heavy-duty) models. Furthermore, for purposes of text clarity, this special security-chock invention shall hereinafter be referred to as the `Armature-chock` assembly per'se, while the amory like portion holding the locking elements is to be referred to as the Armature-body.